Frazzle
Frazzle is a growling monster on Sesame Street. His deceptively fierce visage hides a child-like personality and a desperate need to be included. Though he can be intimidating to others, Frazzle has emotions like the rest of us do, as expressed in his eponymous song, "Frazzle." However, since his snarls and roars sound identical, regardless of his mood, the song required skilled interpreters, in the form of the Frazzletones. There are two known occasions where Frazzle spoke coherently. In Julie on Sesame Street, an Anything Muppet woman transforms into a monster as she sings "I Feel Pretty". Once transformed, her husband, Frazzle, knocks on her door and calls, "Hiya, honey!" as the two embrace each other. The second occurrence is a 1993 episode. In that episode, he brought his pet human Pickles to the Furry Arms Hotel. When they were refused a room, Frazzle complained, "Well, it's just not fair! What am I supposed to do, leave little Pickles at home when I'm travelling on business? Come, Pickles, we'll go to another hotel!" However, while the puppet was identical, Frazzle was performed in the episode by Martin P. Robinson instead of Jerry Nelson, and might be considered a case of Same Puppet, Different Character. In his earliest appearances, Frazzle was made from a Pumpkin Anything Muppet covered with a fur exterior to turn him into a monster. In 2001, Frazzle was finally re-built as a unique puppet. Sketches *Dentist's Office - When Frazzle is scared of going to the dentist, his mother tries to comfort him by telling him what a good time he will have. In the end, the dentist turns out to be scared of Frazzle. *"Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)" Book appearances * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook (1973) * Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum (1974) * I am a Monster (1976) * The Sesame Street Postcard Book (1976) * The Sesame Street Block Party Coloring Book (1977) * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Many Faces of Ernie (1979) * Frazzle's Fantastic Day (1980) * Monsters Come in Many Colors! (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet (1980) * I Have a Friend (1981) * Put & Play Grover's Wishes (1981) * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites (1981) * What Do You Do? (1981) * Which One Doesn't Belong? (1981) * City (1982) * First Day of School (1982) * In & Out, Up & Down (1982) * Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play (1985) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (1985) * Follow the Monsters! (1985) * ABC (1986) * Count to Ten (1986) * Grover's Bad, Awful Day (1986) * Sesame Street ABC (1986) * A Birthday Surprise (1987) * The Colors of Spring (1987) * Shape Up! (1987) * A New Playground on Sesame Street (1988) * Meet Big Bird's Orchestra (1989) * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Where Is Elmo's Blanket? (1999) * If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws! (2001) * The City Sings a Song! (2005) See also * Sesame Street Monsters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters